Navigationally Challenged
by PinkYaoi135
Summary: Is Will really that navigationally challenged or is it something deeper?  first yaoi! yayyy! inspired by Kawaiiokama! I really hope he reads it! Enjoy! I hope it delivers nosebleeds! I was losing blood the entire time I was trying to write!  w


I was tired, I yawned and checked my schedule, one more soul to collect, and then I would go home. And go to sleep, technically, I didn't have to sleep but it was a pleasurable experience and Will was working me like a donkey. My last client was a new mother, well I had just created an orphan, and I giggled to myself, took her soul and continued on my way. It is a little known fact that us Shinigami all flat in the same building! Mine is at the end of the hall and a very pretty female Shinigami is next to me her name is Marceline and we borrow each other's makeup sometimes. Whatever, I tied my hair back washed my face and changed into some Pajamas (Which was some shorts and a baggy T shirt) I admired myself in the mirror, when I noticed a Zit on my forehead so I messed with that for a minute. I gave a defeated sigh and went to bed. I blew the candle that lit my room out and felt my way to my bed.

I laid there for a while, before I turned on my right side and shut my lively green eyes. My mind wandered for a minute before coming to rest on my employer, Will. He was smart, and that is a big turn on. He was so controlling, for some reason I liked that. I have this uncanny ability to tell, that underneath his suit was an Amazing body. My over-active imagination was just about to start imagining that body, when I felt a hand trace my spinal column and warm breath on the back of my neck. My eyes popped open and my breath caught, there was someone in my bed. Were they going to rape me? Were they going to kill me? (Well killing a reaper is not the easiest thing to do and I could put up a good fight.) I decided to chance a look at my Attacker. I slowly turned and met eyes close to my color, but they were hidden slightly behind black rimmed glasses.

Will?

I wasn't quite sure if it was my imagination, I thought so. He was propped up on his elbow, Like a god, a half cast gaze in my direction, his hand landed on my cheek his slender fingers tangled themselves delicately in my cherry red hair. And pulled me closer to him our lips met, his lips opened slightly causing mine to as well. His tongue swept along my lower lip and realized that I couldn't breathe. I pulled back and whispered through gasps for air. "Will, I-I can't." I could have but I was afraid that he had meant to go into Marceline's room and had come into mine by mistake. She had a thing for him, she was his type.

"I understand" he said before he left beautifully.

When I had regained my breath, I noticed my erection. Shit. One of the things I hated about being a guy. And it wasn't going to go away soon. One of the things I hated about being a Sutcliff. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to sleep with it. It throbbed and I squirmed, sleep was not going to come easily. But I was.

I shut my eyes, and thought of Sebastian, yeah, I love my Sebby, I'm gonna forget about Will and what happened tonight. Besides we would both probably regret it later, and we have to see each other every day…

I _get_ to see him every day. He really is handsome. His hair, the sleekest black, of blackest sleekness, his eyes a bright green to match my own. To others he never seems to show any emotion, but he really is a bucket full of emotions if you know how to read them right. And I do. When he gets mad even flies don't dare to fly. He doesn't let people get close to him and I never see him with anyone intimately. Speaking of intimacy that boner was still sticking around, if I didn't get to sleep soon I would have dark circles under my eyes and bags and that … was not acceptable. I rolled to my other side and shut my eyes again.

I saw Sebastian he looked deep into my core with his crimson eyes and his devilish smirk,

"I want you, Grell. You complete me," He turned away from me "I fear I shall die without you. You are the Juliet to my Romeo." He turned to me now not with eyes of rouge but eyes of jade. "If you will leave me, you deserve a pay cut." Will's voice whispered my Sebastian had changed into Will before my very eyes he stood there with his Stylus in one hand and a cinematic record in the other. "Stay with me, my Juliet." He said as he nudged his glasses up the bridge of his nose. I could never leave him he was like a sad puppy that needed an owner, I wanted him too. Suddenly he had my hand in his and the other on the small of my back, his lips brushed against my ear as he whispered, "I'll have you." I shuddered and my Erection was gone. Now, to get some rest.

I woke up earlier than usual, I couldn't tell you why. I showered and leisurely made my way to the library. I didn't have any assignments yet. A book cart started creaking past me, "Will wants you… he's in his office." Said The Undertaker, the man pushing the cart

"Thank you," I said and started walking toward his office, with shaky knees, what if he wanted to talk about what happened last night? What would I say? What would I do? I nudged the door to his office open "Will?"

"Ah, Grell, your assignments are right here," he pointed to a schedule "I also wanted to give you this." He pulled something large and metal from behind the desk.

"My chainsaw!" I squealed and picked it up

"Yes, I filed a permission slip for it and took out a few of the customizations, which you weren't supposed to have."

I giggled nervously "Why would you give it back to me now?"

"For the sake of efficiency, those scissors weren't very efficient. Now get to work." I jumped up and ran out happily.

Another long work day… I was tired out by the end of the day. I checked my bed for Williams there weren't any. I shut my eyes and fell asleep.

There were two men, Sebastian and Will, Sebastian was giving me a sexy sideways glance. Will was giving me the evil eye. My love for Sebastian was completely Carnal, whereas my developing desire for Will was more than that. I was almost positive that he had accidentally come in my room. I wanted to forget it. But I didn't think I could. His kiss was heavy on my mind.

I felt my bed move, the feeling that someone was coming into it. I woke up, confused, two nights in a row? Was Will really that navigationally challenged?

"Will?" I looked at him, tonight he was shirtless. He took my face into his hands and kissed me until I was breathless. "What about Marceline?"

"Marceline?"He raised an eyebrow "What are you talking about?"

"Her room is next door, you mean to go there! Don't you? No worries I won't tell her, I'll forget all about this, just stop torturing me!" I said angrily sitting up

"No… I don't want Marceline."

"What?"

"I want you, Grell, I've wanted you for some time, and I didn't know how to tell you. Actions speak louder than words." He said to me in a soothing tone.

"You want me?"

"Will you have me?" I responded by forcing our lips together. "I'll take that as a yes." He said when I pulled back.

About fifteen seconds later my pants were gone and I was straddling his hips. He looked up at me with a slightly confused expression. I leaned down to kiss him again, and then I trailed little kisses down his neck and collarbone all the way to his chest flicked my tongue across his nipple I felt him shudder beneath me I flicked and swirled, the nipple I played with was hard and so I switched to the other, another small gasp. I liked that; I liked making him gasp and squirm. I trailed my lips up to his ear and gently bit it, eliciting a moan from the beautiful man below me. I heard him mutter something.

"What? I said propping myself up to look at him,

"I should probably lose these pants…" The pleasure was obvious on his face and even more obvious in his erection, which soon became evident as I stripped him of his trousers. My eyes widened at the size of him, he was quite a bit larger than me and I was fairly proud of my size. He saw how I reacted and blushed deeply, Wills face doesn't usually have much color to it, I liked it… it was extremely sexy and it sent me into to an almost ravenous state of desire. I took him into my mouth.

"Hah, Grell!" he gasped after a moment

"Hmm? I gazed up at him with innocent, inquisitive eyes as I paused in my sucking.

"It-it hurts." His blush deepened and I suddenly remembered my razor sharp teeth

"Oh, Will I'm sorry!"I almost shouted at him "I didn't mean to-"

"Shh," he said cracking a small smile "It's alright." He kissed me, again. I returned to my straddling without unlocking our lips. His hands which I was suddenly very aware of slid up the back of my thighs till they reached my bottom and it was my turn to gasp, I pulled away, he had a cruel glint in his eye.

"Sensitive are we?" he asked before bringing his fingers to his mouth and wetting them thoroughly. I watched with fascination. Once had had deemed them worthy he returned his hand to its place. He teased the entry …like he needed to… and popped one in, I gasped. He pushed the second in, I moaned. After he slipped the third in I was surprised I was capable of coherent speech.

"Oh, Will, more." I whimpered breathily he happily obliged I whined at the loss of his fingers, but they were replaced with something much better.

My body heated up, my breath quickened and my eyes fluttered as we swayed to and fro. I couldn't think very clearly and the only thing that came to my mind was his name, so I moaned it over and over and over. It was beautiful. I knew I was getting there when without warning he ripped out of me.

"Will! What?" I whined

"Shh, Shh." He told me he would also tell me to shush if I grew too loud. I didn't argue. He laid me down where he had been only moments before then continued to pound into me.

I loved how he was leering over me, dripping with sweat, a fire in his eyes and pure ecstasy on his face, like a death god truly should look. I could have died! I positively loved it! He came with my name on his lips and the way he said it in a shaky pleasured voice that was beyond gorgeous, sent me into convulsions of my own. As rapture washed over me I moaned his name again.

"Will, Will, my amazing Will…" I whispered before he ceased my speech by pressing his lips against my own. I was exhausted and didn't try to stay awake any more. I fell into the black abyss mortals call sleep.


End file.
